


Legend of the Celestial Princesses

by glowinggemma



Series: My Fairy tail fanfic collection enjoy [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Lucy and Yukino are sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowinggemma/pseuds/glowinggemma
Summary: Lucy was underestimatedYukino was UnderappreciatedBoth girls leave their guilds to put an end to their suffering until they discover that one of their parents is celestial royalty and alive.2 years later they return to earth landBut Why?What will happen when they meet they ex-friends?FINE OUT!STAY FIESTY FAIRIES!





	1. Underestimated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy has enough of how her guilds been treating her and makes a hard choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey this is my first time uploading my stories to Archive I hope you enjoy I’m currently rewriting this one so I’m only going to be posting rewritten chapters here if you want to see what I had so far go to Wattpad it’s the same title and I use the same username glowinggemma hope you enjoy

I don't own fairy tail  
Last Revision: July 23, 2018

(Sorry it took so long how you guys like the rewrite!) 

Lucy P.o.V.  
No one has treated me the same for a year. The only ones who were tolerable were Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Gray, Romeo and the Exceeds. Plus, Laxus and the Thunder god tribe. Why, because they're scared for me. Because according to most of them I'm weak and too fragile to fight like I did before the grand magic games. Before I (and Natsu and a few others) saw future me die. When word of that got out they all became very protective. Not letting me do much, if anything, on jobs. When I went anyway, since I started to distance myself from their overprotectiveness. I even started going on jobs with other teams now and then in between my new training regimens and research.

I've been trying to look into finding out about where Habiki learned Urano major, hoping there were possibly other celestial spells, I could learn. Maybe not as powerful, as it really drains me to do it plus just because I'm apart of Fairy tail's strongest team doesn't mean I want to as destructive. I tried asking Grampa Crux first but when I did got really stiff and just said he'd look into it before closing his gate. Which confused and honestly hurt me a little bit, until Capricorn and Loke came and explained. Apparently there were other celestial spells. Ancient ones created by both spirit and wizard alike. The reason nobody knows them is Celestial Spirits are forbidden from actual telling and explaining them so that they, celestial wizards, won't take advantage of it since it was extremely powerful stuff. Two, it took a good heart and respect for spirits to even be allowed to know of its existence. Not to mention great magical potential and determination to even scratch the surface of any of the spells. Which is why I didn't die casting it the first time despite being very drained, and why I'm still have trouble. I've been trying to force the spell and power to bend to my will, which obviously is both difficult and draining. They did say they were allowed to try to help me master Urano major. 

But most (and strangest) of all, they said and I quote 'When I am ready for them, they will come to me.' They refused to explain further and said they'd talk to the King about possibly lifting the rule so Crux is at least allowed the information and can give it to me as needed. They also told me about Crux magic, which I never actually questioned before much to my embarrassment. Turn out he uses an older version of Archive magic that actually allows him more information than the type people like Habiki, only downside is he is completely vulnerable while recalling information but he can actually access and retain it more efficiently. I asked why he didn't tell me when we first made our contact before realized how stupid that question was. Archive can be used as a shield, add the fact that he can't really die it's no wonder he didn't tell me. Plus I really didn't ask so why risk it? 

They also, after making sure no one was going to burst inside unannounced, handed me a small key on a chain which they wrapped around my left hand and then it disappeared. From sight anyway, I could still feel it's weight but when I touched the spot with my right I felt nothing. "It's a very special enchantment, princess. Made so no one can see or feel it let alone take it from you. And trust me if you continue down this path you'll need it." And then they left after telling me to keep working on my magical reserves. Which I have. I can support my zodiacs much better and can keep out, my silver spirits, mostly Horologium and/or Plue, longer than I've ever needed them so far. Though I've tried not to as getting stronger means also getting in better shape. 

I walk into the guild, with a small smile on my face. I was going to suggest we go on a big mission to show them how much I've grown. I see Wendy waving me down to come sit with her. I take a step in her direction when Nastu and Erza block my path.

"Hey Luce, we think you should take a break from the team," He says bluntly. I blink and was very taken back. The two of them had just come back from a 2 week job without me, and the first thing my best friend says to me is basically 'quit the team?' 

"W-What?" I ask hoping this was some kind of sick joke. 

"Just for a while,' Erza amended, attempting to damage control. As if that helped much. 

"May I ask why?" I say, as it starts to really sink in. 

"Natsu and I are planning to leave to go train for a few months and we thought that it would be good for you to do the same or just join another team for a while. Besides, you constantly complain about us breaking into your apartment and not being able to pay rent, so taking a break would be good for all of us. Plus joining another team could help you grow stronger," Erza says with Natsu nodding along in total agreement. 

"Plus, this way we don't have to worry about you getting hurt while we're gone!" Natsu added happily. As if he wasn't hurting me right now. 

I could almost literally feel my heart shattering into a billion little pieces at their words and explanation.

If they had said this sooner, I probably still would've been hurt but at least it would've explained why they were so closed off to me. But this, words can't even begin to explain how I feel. 

Of course one of the worse parts besides them not noticing/realizing that yes I have been training, and getting stronger, is that they didn't even seem to think of inviting me or possibly even Grey to train with them. They didn't want me with them, like they needed a break from babysitting me.

In the end I simply straighten my spine and pull my shoulders back as I give them a small forced smile. 

"Sure,' I say, thinking of everything I could say at think moment but don't. 'Why not.' I shrug my shoulders as if I wasn't dying inside. "So you're ok being on your own for a bit?" Nastu asked slightly nervous. 

I nod with a slightly more genuine smile.

"Of course, now if you'll excuse me I've been meaning to talk to Gramps about something so...' they quickly step out of my way but not before each giving me a quick hug which I returned. 

Before walking up the stairs to the masters office. Trying my very best to hold back my tears as I gently knocked on the door. 

 

"Come in," He called as I opened the door, "Lucy what can I do for you today?" He asks smiling warmly. I had been helping him with paperwork while my team was out and he was also one of the few who knew about my training.

"I want to leave the guild for a bit," I said after closing the door. 

His happy warm smile turns into shock and then concern. 

"What? why?" He asks as I slowly say down. I sniffle before explaining.

Erza and Natsu just told me they're leaving for a bit to go train." I said trying to keep my voice straight. "Didn't ask to invite me to join them, just to please join another team while they're away. As if I can't take care of myself." I looked down at my hands in my lap namely my right one which had my guild mark. "I thought if I started to train and do things a little more seriously people would stop trying to walk on eggshells around me. That things could maybe go back to normal. But they_" I choke up a bit as the first of the tears fall. "But they didn't even notice that I've been training that I'm much stronger than I was at the games or at least I thought I was stronger. Strong enough for them to see the difference but I was wrong.' 

'They only see future Lucy dying to protect me. Not the fact that I'm not her that I'm still here.." I just started to babble as I cried. As what I said next was hard for both of us. "I can't become strong if people, if the guild, keeps trying to protect me. Because they're only going to hold me back from actually doing anything remotely dangerous. Even if that's basically their job; even if it's out of love and concern for my well being. I love Fairy tail but everyday it's reminding me more and more of the cold empty mansion where I grew up. Of my childhood!" I break down in sobs, burying my face into the palms of my hands. I really thought I was strong we than this but looks like Lucky Lucy is wrong. 

No one P.o.V.  
The master was shocked at that. He watched her quietly cry. He wanted her to stay, but deep down he knew she was right. Not to mention he too would want to leave if that happened to him. So he waited until she calmed down and then gently nodded his head.

As he took her right hand, her guild mark, and covered it with his own. 

He said an incantation and her mark disappeared. Lucy bowed her head and thanked him before standing up and readjusting her jacket to cover her hand. She turned around and was about to walk away when Makarov grabbing her shoulder. "Will you be back?" He asked with tears in his eyes. Lucy blinked back her own and gave him the most real and genuine smile she'd had in a long time, as she gave the old man a hug. "I promise I'll try, but can't guarantee anything beyond that." She whispered giving the small man a small squeeze before letting go and leaving the office with dry eyes, and feeling free-er than the day she ran away from home

She quickly left hall and went home. She grabbed some paper and wrote a letter to her Ex-guild mates while she had Virgo packet some of her things.

Dear my loving Nakama,  
I'm sorry for leaving and not saying goodbye in person if I had I wouldn't have been able to go through with it. Please know I love you all, and wished it didn't have to be like this but things have changed since the games. Since you found out about future me dying. 

You all started to treat me differently, like I was a fragile glass figurine that could easily break if handled improperly, not like a capable mage who's part of the #1 guild in Fiore. For those who didn't, thank you for treating me like an actual human being and not baggage. 

The other main reason I'm leaving is because I want to become stronger. But I can't if you insist on doing things for me and don't let me try on my own. I have actually been training for almost a year now and thought I was making good progress but apparently not enough for you to notice or take me seriously. 

Once again I'm sorry for leaving but I need time to think and to become someone I can be proud of. To be someone Fairy Tail's proud of. 

I hope you can understand and know I love you all. 

Love, Lucky Lucy Heartfilia, the former light of Fairy tail. 

 

I quickly put it into an envelope and place it on my desk. Virgo hands me a single carry on after putting the rest of my luggage, about half my things, into the celestial world and then leaves after telling me Loke's notifies my landlady and I was good to go. I nod and take one last look around my former apartment. And then turn off the light, and walk to the train station with a purpose in mind. I decide i need to go see Yukino as she's been the easiest person to talk to about what's been going on at the guild. but even as I buy my train ticket. I start to remember my dream from last night. A place I've never actually been to and have only read about in books. 

 

What do you think? Yukino's PoV will be next.

STAY AWESOME READER! 😎  
I ❤️💛💚💙💜 U MY ✨💎's 😉  
(✨💎's = glowing gems)  
🤓's RULES!  
(🤓's= nerds)  
Word Count: 2142


	2. Underappreciated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukino can’t take the tension and snaps at Minerva. Nobody insults her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope you enjoy this chapter! It took a stupid long time for me to come up with something I thought was decent so I hope you enjoy

I don't own fairy tail sorry the remake of this chapter took so long hope you enjoy!

Updated on: 3/10/19

Yukino PoV

I just got back from a 2 month job. After the games last year we needed to decide on who would be the new master of Sabertooth, going by the old way it should be Sting as he defeated Master Jemina. but the old way is exactly what we're trying to change and there's the fact that Sting isn't the most mature or focused guild member, nor would he be happy being stuck the a deck all day handling paperwork instead of going on requests with Rogue and their exceeds. The other main candidate is Minerva because she had helped her father with his work before he left so she had a better idea of what she was doing, is still a strong leader, and is probably less likely to get the guild in trouble with the magical council. That being said she is Jemina's daughter and being raised by him Sabertooth's old ways are more ingrained in her than the rest of us. Many question if she is really the one to help us change from the cold, harsh, uncaring guild we were until Fairy Tail showed us a better way. That being said tensions between our two guilds are still there, quite a few Fairies don't forgive us for how we borderline tortured their Nakama during the magical games, or how they were so willing to throw me out just for losing my match. Meanwhile none of us were happy about losing the games especially as String really could have beaten the fairies but instead surrendered. Which is another reason why some are doubting Sting's ability to lead us. Thus why I took such a long job, on top of a chance to get 3 new keys, Caelum the chisel, Sagitta the arrow, and Lepus, the hare, it gave me a chance to get away from the tension in the guild. Which I really needed since even though they welcomed me back and were sorry for kicking me out, the fact that I'm friends with a fairy is not something everyone's happy about. Still it could be a lot worse I remember Lucy telling me how everyone's been so overprotective of her lately and how it's driving her absolutely insane. I walk into the guild head held high, just because we're trying to change doesn't mean everyone is suddenly best friends. "So you're back." Minerva said boredly while she and Rufus looking over some paperwork. I nod and offer a small smile, 'Did anything interesting happen while I was gone?" I walking over to them. Rufus shook his head and asked how my trip was. I start talking to him when Minerva says "I thought you left to get more keys.' I give her a look and hold up the three new keys on my chain and also explain what they are. Sagitta and Caelum are weapon like spirits while Lepus used speed magic and is not half bad at tracking (almost ironic in a way). Minerva rolls her eyes but concedes that I did in fact find new keys. "Shame so many powerful ones belong to that weakling.' She mutters possibly not realizing she said that out loud. "Excuse me, but Lucy is not weak, nor doesn't she own the spirits like you're implying. You may have beaten her during the games but the fact that she got right back up and cheered on her guild proves she's a lot stronger than most of you think." I say harshly, refusing to sit by while she insults my friend. Which definitely got her attention. “What did you say?" Minerva asks getting up, but I refuse to back down. "Fairy Tail beat us Minerva, they were the strongest guild 7 years ago for the same reason they are now. Because there's power in the bonds that they share, something that we lack because of your father's messed up ideals. That the weak must go. It’s time you and everyone else saw that!" I say finally getting it off my chest. "What are you saying Yukino, are we Sabertooth not good enough for you? Would you rather join those fairies you're so fond of?" She taunts though the question does have weight. Do I actually want to join Fairy Tail or am I just not happy here at Sabertooth. Its not like I will be missed all that much nor would I miss a lot of them. I mainly stick to myself or hang with Rufus, or Sting's team. "Maybe I am." I finally say shocking many, as I take off my guild mark. (because Sabertooth doesn't currently have a real master pretend it means Guild members can remove their own marks.) I turn and start walking to the door. "Let me know when you finally decide the new master and then maybe I'll think about coming back." I said boldly leaving this cold guild once again, maybe for good this time. I stop by my home and somewhat awkwardly ask Libra if it's possible to store some of it in the celestial world. I know Virgo can do this for Lucy and I am thankful that Libra says she can arrange that for me but then asks if I knew where I was going. I thought about that for a moment as I walk to the train station. Where was I going? Fairy Tail is obvious an option that's where Lucy is and from her last message it sounds like she could really use a friend right now. But even as I make a plan in my head as I walk up to the ticket booth something just doesn't settle right as I look at the route to Magnolia. One of the names of the stops on the way stands out to me for some reason and I almost buy a ticket for there instead of Magnolia. I get on the train and shake my head hoping the clear the fog that won't go away. Celestial Falls, huh?

What did you think?  
Why Celestial falls?  
Find in the next chapter  
The Falls

STAY AWESOME READER! 😎  
I ❤️💛💚💙💜 U MY ✨💎's 😉  
(✨💎's = glowing gems)  
🤓's RULES!  
(🤓's= nerds)  
Word count: 1043

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if anyone would be will to help beta this that be Gucci!


End file.
